Is It True Love?
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: End of 6th Vol: Maora loves Maguri, and their together finally, but what happens when his new fiancé shows up? Will he defy both their parents to be with Maguri and stay gay or will he give his heart to his girl? COMPLETE
1. Emergency Meeting

Disclaimers: I don't own Gentleman's Alliance/Shinshi Doumei Cross. So you can't sue me if you don't like it. If you don't like it then don't read it, I like reviews that give me ideas and pointers not flames who just want to put me down and make me end up going suicidalbecause I don't think I am worth anything. (wow that was...deep.)

Authors Note: This is at the end of Volume 6, a day later. I LOVE MAO-CHAN! Too bad I am not a guy…or does that matter? Heehee

Warnings: This contains yaoi and suggestive themes, sexual talks etc, its Older Teen! I try my hardest to keep my stories in character but damn it if I make them OCC. It's not my fault, it is the plots. THERE WILL BE OCCness I am sorry. The parings are as follows HainexShizun/Taka, and Maora (Yoshi) xMaguri though what about the OC?

Summery: End of 6th Vol: Maora loves Maguri, and their together finally, but what happens when his new fiancé shows up? Will he defy both their parents to be with Maguri and stay gay or will he give his heart to his girl? Can she make him straight?

**Is It True Love?**

**Chapter 1-Emergency Meeting**

Maora yawned as he entered the Student Council Room for the emergency meeting the Emperor had called up, not to long ago too. He knew that they all were feeling the same thing he felt: confusion. They had never before had an emergency meeting before, so this couldn't be good.

Maorafelt a little weird, finally he had gotten everything together, finally he was withthe man he loved, and then this happens. He knew deep in his heart that their problems weren't over with, they had just begun. And that was what he was afraid of, after all he had done to get them together, something was going to ruin it.

How did he know this he asked himself? It was just a feeling, this same exact feeling he got when he was about to fall on top of Maguri when they were kids. That just made Maguri distance, and on top of that he dyed his hair and was scared. That wasn't good, so yeah after that happened, Maora was cautious of this feeling and what it would bring.

He walked toward Shizumasa, but stopped when he saw Haine. He smirked; it seemed that she did remember what he told her yesterday when he was the 'postman'. As she fully remembered ever word she blushed so badly she had to turn around and try to get her emotions and face under control. Lucky for them both—or maybe just Haine—no one was watching them, they all were it seemed busy. Busy with something only they and God knew about. As Maora realized this, he didn't think he wanted to know what they were doing.

He had told her that he had made out with Maguri! It was only because of her that they had ended up together. Haine, gosh when she was mad, she was mad. She chewed both of their asses out and handed them back to them on a silver palter…or maybe a Platinum platter since she was the Platinum.

He knew it still amazed her—well a little, not as much when she first found out—that he cross dressed, even more when he turned back into a guy for a little while, but now he was a guy again. Even though he dressed up as a girl and wore makeup they all knew he was a guy. This just made people think he was even cuter. He looked hot as a guy and looked cute as a girl, it was a win win situation there.

After a few minutes of the group of students in the room doing some last minute changes on things, Toya came in and went straight to Shizumasa and whispered in his ear. They all watched it seemed that this was more interesting then doing whatever they were doing before.

Shizun's face went from impassive to confused, then back to impassive. He nodded and sighed. This just wasn't his day, nope not his day at all.

Maorawas getting tried of the silence and with a glance at the clock knew that they didn't have much time before the stupid ceremony, which they were given no notice about, officially started. He turned on Shizumasa and asked what they had all been dieing to hear, even Haine. Who was usually the last to know everything, and who just got over her embarrassment, she was really interested now.

"Come on Emperor; tell what is so important that you have called us for an emergency meeting." Maora asked, as soon as he spoke every eye was on him, but as soon as he finished asking, all eyes were on the Emperor.

That one sentence reminded everyone why they were there; it wasn't just another day at school. It just wasn't another day as the Student Council, no something important was about to happen, they all knew it. They were told to meet in the Student Council Room before the Ceremony took place. Something was wrong, they all could see in the Emperor's face.

Shizumasa, the forty-ninth Emperor, well…he looked a little annoyed. And by George—or is it by Scott? Anyway he was, he was annoyed, but he was irritated even more. He looked at them all and sighed.

"The Headmaster just informed me about why we are here so damn early. When I got to school, don't ask me why I was so early, anyway I called you all after he told me to call this meeting. After that you came in here and did what you wanted till he actually told us what we were supposed to come early for. Yes, he called it and he just told me minutes from when the Ceremony is about to take place."

That explained why he was a little ill this morning, he got here so freaking early in the morning. Yet he still was able to think, but that was just his brain part, what about his emotional part of him? Well here he was getting all pissed off so yeah he was lively all right, so that made his emotional part in the bag. He was working just fine.

"Apparently we have a new student, which is what all this is about. And to add to that this new student is going to be in the Student Council with us. I have no information about this student, no name, nor do I know their rank, age, sex, I know nothing. I don't even know what job they will have in here."

God only knew how long it had been since the Student Council Room was this quiet. It was like the Student Council Room got turned into a cemetery.

After that was said, Toya whispered something else in Shizumasa's ear and his eyes went wide and he looked at Toya like he was crazy, "Are you sure?"

Toya nodded and the Shizun sighed and told them what he was just told, "It seems," he looked at Toya and the back to the others, "that I have just been told that this whole Ceremony is for the new student and—"

He was cut off by the bell being rung and an announcement that was being broad casted throughout the whole school. Haine thought it was the Mul-Me club that was doing it, and she was right. The voice that was doing the announcement was none other then Tachimiya, the head of the Mul-Me club.

**"Students please make your way down to where the Ceremony is being held. Students on the Student Council, please head to the stage. Thank you."**

A few students in the room sighed, some shook their heads and some just did nothing and left before the ones who either sighed or shook their heads left. All of the Student Council Members started making their way down. Soon the room was empty expect for Maora.

Maora, before he had left the room, for a split second felt a chill run up his spine and down it. That was when he thought about the new kid. It seemed that as soon as he was thinking of the new kid he got chills running up and down his spine, not a good way to start off the morning.

Withthis little chill he knew what he felt and thought about earlier—that feeling and his thoughts on the past—was right. This new kid was going to be nothing but trouble for him, and he prayed to God that it wasn't something that was going to effect what he and Maguri finally had. He had finally found a love that was returned and he wanted to keep it.

But of course, what you want and what you think will happen isn't the same. Sometimes, well almost all the time, what you want you will get, but not in the way you think it will come. Maoraand the rest of the Student Council just got on the fastest roller coaster with so many twists and turns. And the best part was…they didn't even know it. That just made it even more interesting.

Just remember what you want, and what you get are two different things.

* * *

WOW, this is my second yaoi, where for now, I still haven't decided what happens you know, who will MY MAORA-CHAN will end up with. Please R&R, tell me that you like it. I wrote this when I finished the 6th volume today during my 2nd period exam...where after I was done don't think I slack off my studies to read and write...ok maybe I do but still, you like this don't you?

THANKS FOR READING AND HOPE PPL REVIEW...will wait for a few reviews before posting next chapter or writing it...hmmm

_Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel--_SAY THANKS TO HER! BECAUSE OFHER THIS WILL GET CONTINUED!


	2. Lost Ice Princess

**AUTHORS NOTE: **HEY! I know it's been so long, but I will have you know I have written chapters 2-4! The only problem is finding the time to type them up. With A DBQ due Thursday, and a Roundtable discussion with me being a lady from the mid 1800's….yeah my plate is full. I have no idea when this will actual be published, but I am starting it 11-4, my first day off till Thanksgiving Break. That was like two weeks ago sorry!!! I wrote it but have no time to edit it……please forgive me.

_NOTE:_ ITS OVER 1600 WORDS! 4 apges I believe, two page written turned into 4 wow!!!

**Moon: **Hey guys! Long time no see!

**Maora**: I thought you abandoned us!

**Moon**: No, I didn't, I have written out chapters 2 and 3! Go me!

**Maora**: Well…get it started!

**Moon**: Chapter 2…………read it MAORA!

(/\)

_Why is laughter so important?_

**Is It True Love**

**Chapter 2-Lost Ice Princess**

I sighed. This was becoming really complicated. Why aren't these two schools the same? There sister schools for crying out loud! I mean seriously, who had the really brilliant idea to make the schools different, when everything about the two schools was the same? Well…all except the dang layout and building structure.

I have been roaming around the grounds of this damn school for over an hour! More then that I think, I go here early to. I was supposed to go to the Student Council room, but I never go there. Well…that was another reason I got here early, that and I knew I would get lost. See its bad how I know myself so well, I have to arrive everywhere early so I don't get lost. It's sad really considering my age and all.

I stopped walking; I then rested my back against the nearest wall. I just needed to stop and think about this logically…focus girl. I knew that before long the ceremony thingy would start. I wondered when the announcement would be given. Until then I could stop and think clearly.

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing _my _school uniform. My school colors were black, purple and yep you guessed it: Pink! But you better not say I am a girly girl or that my school is a girly girl school, far from it.

Our shoes were black. The socks were pink, we had those socks that go up your leg and stop around your knee. The skirt and jacket—that was went from my shoulders down to my feet; the jacket was really cool, that is why I picked it—was black. The tie of course was pink, but our shirt on the other hand was purple. Did I mention that our shoes were boots? The designs of the uniforms differed based on your rank. In my opinion the Student Council's uniforms were the best; they had leather jackets and leather boots.

I had to think…was this all right? God knows I hate to dress up. I tolerated the skirts but once someone mentioned dresses I attacked or would start running depending on the situation. As my mind continued to ponder about what I should wear it hit me. Everyone else would be wearing their school uniforms. I could have hit myself for making this overly complicated.

I got up and sighed in relief. Then I heard the announcement about the Student Council. Being who I was, I had all this programmed into me. So I tried to head off to find where I was supposed to go, but since I didn't know where that was….I was in a little problem. I might as well search some more. Maybe I would run into someone….I didn't mean that literally though.

I continued down the hallway. I was about to turn left around the corner when I suddenly stopped. If I hadn't then I would have went BAMM! In other words this girl would have fallen to the floor. By the day and time I am sick of doing that. I trip and fall too much so if I can prevent it, I sure as hell will.

I look at the guy—for it was a guy—who I almost ran into….or he almost ran into me whichever. I looked him up and down—I knew he knew I was checking him out or if he was smart he knew I was sizing him up. He was taller then me, and a little cute and for some reason he had a mask on—around his eyes. I raised an eyebrow. It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was.

"Are we going to a masquerade Mr. _Warden_?" I asked with an amused look on my face.

I watched as it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. I guess he was trying to figure me out. I don't think many people in this school knew who he really was. Dumb them I guess, it was pretty easy to figure out…unless of course they never saw either one of them so that I guess would make it hard for them to understand.

"For your information I am the Chairman of this school, but if you want it in simpler terms I am the Principal. Now if I'm mistaken—which I am most certainly not—you need to be in the—" I cut him off before he finished.

"Yes, I do believe I realized that." I replied sarcastically, "But as you can _plainly _see I have a tiny problem."

He blinked, and then he waited for me to say something else. So when I didn't he asked me a question. "And that tiny problem is?"

My eyes lit up with a touch of anger. "Your damn school is confusing! That is my problem. I don't even know where my ass is anymore!!"

He laughed at that, good he at least has a sense of humor—even if it is buried somewhat. I smiled, I liked his laugh. Few people amused me. I told him as much, it annoyed me but it made him laugh again—he laughed harder when he saw how annoyed my face revealed I was.

"Wow that makes you sound like an ice princess." He chuckled.

I gave him a confused look, "How am I an ice princess? I get how you get princess but…" I trailed off.

My confusion seemed to amuse him—at least that makes one of us. "You said 'few people' which means you are a loner. And since you are a loner you don't know how to talk to people or how to interact, so that is why you are cold to people, shun them etc. Either that or it's a way to protect yourself." He finished, and had a look on his face like he was imparting some kind of great wisdom to me. Of course I could see the look in his eyes—he had that little spark—that told me he just figured out a part of me. Geez, am I a freaking puzzle?

His words though got a laugh out of me. Whether he knew it or not—probably did—he hit me. Both I would say, were more or less right. That idiot hit the mark so to speak.

I smiled again, "So you're the Chairman/Principal (depending on who you ask)?" he nodded. "Would you oh so mighty Chairman/Principal, escort this lost ice-hime?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded again of course, a smile tugging at his own lips in response to mine—wonder if he knew that he was trying to smile. Those thoughts of mine stopped when he gave me h is arm. We laughed at the formality and just the old fashion of all this. We ended up laughing all the way to the ceremony. I wonder if he knew that I slipped a envelope into his pocket before he left me.

* * *

**Moon**: Well my pretties that wraps up the second chapter of IITL!

**Maora**: I wasn't even in here!!! Aren't I the main character of this story??

**Moon**: Not really….this girl is the reason this story is here…but you won't find out till the next chapter why she is at your school heehee.

**Maora**: TELL ME NOW!!!! You said you loved me…now tell me…_-puppy dog eyes-_

**Moon**: Nope…..you will see next chapter, but her true purpose will be chapter 5, that is when things get interesting……MUUHHHAAAAA now click that review button and BEG me to type up the next chapter. Not really, no begging.

Preview of next chapter: The big ceremony and some of her past is revealed…well just why she is there…a little of who she is. And what school she goes to.


	3. The New Student

_**MOON SAYS**_: I know cheesy, but hey you are reading it! LOL, anyway I know this is suppose to be the next chapter of WDSRL, but hey I already have chapters 4-6 written for this one so I might as well just type them up and get them out of the way right? There are only 9 chapters in all anyway. Sigh, the good stuff doesn't come till chapter 5/6, so it feels weird typing pervious chapters up when my mind is on the chapters I just wrote.

_**QUESTION**_: What do you guys think…I need some help I know Shizun is Takanari Shizumasa's twin bro, but what should I call him? I can't just keep saying the Emperor. Should I just call him Taka? Her first person talk will be Taka, and if someone says his name its Shizun or Emperor.

_NOTE_: LOTS OF WORDS…not as long as last chapter, 4 pages...guess its the same...only difference in is the word amount. Still on 1800 sigh, wonder if i will break it with the next one. It is of course 3 pages of written instead of 2! It has to be more....Well to warn u here and now, I have no idea when it will be typed. As far as I know I will probably finish the story (written down on paper) tomorrw. Just two more chapters left. The whole story line is now screwed up because of the guy in chapter 5...sigh damn.

**Moon**: So what's up!

**Maora**: Am I in this one oh mighty author who writes about me and doesn't put me in the last chapter?

**Moon**: Sigh, yes, I think you are in every chapter from this point and all. Even if it just says your name and that is all. Get OVER IT!

**Maora**: Yes ma'am.

**Shizun/Taka**: Am I in this one old lady?

**Moon**: Call me that again and I swear you will NOT be having kids! –smily-

**Ushio**: I don't really like him so can I watch?

**Moon**: ....I guess...that is if he pisses me off. Ushio read this chapter! Why? Do you not want to watch if I do that?

(/\)

_Why do I hate stares?_

**Is It True Love**

**Chapter 3-The New Student**

The ceremony had started. The Emperor had given a speech—a long boring one, just like all the other ones—saying that they were going to have a new student. The real kicker that had everyone confused was why was there a ceremony for this one student? New students came in all the time, so how was this one different?

Of course after it was said that they were going to have a new student Maora got bored. He had thought when he got up this morning it was going to be fun. This wasn't fun, it was downright boring. How was a new student going to be fun? The only thing the new students had going for them was that they were new. Maora had met a lot of new students and being new didn't appeal to him anymore. It lost its marvel a long time ago.

That was until the Emperor—during his long and extremely boring speech—got interrupted. Of course Maora should have been rejoicing, but he wasn't because he was distracted—just like everyone else. The thing that had stopped the Emperor from finishing was laughter.

A girl entered the huge room on the arm of a guy…with a mask. But before anyone could clearly see him so they could identify him he was gone. The laughing had stopped, but the stares that the girl had been subjected to didn't. That was one unfortunate girl.

As soon as she entered the room her laughter stopped. Now no one spoke, coughed, and it didn't sound like anyone was breathing. Her face slipped back into routine, set and clear of any and every emotion.

Only those who had been around that kind of thing could tell what she did. Those that done what she just did on a number of occasions almost smiled. She was a master of it, so they silently appalled her inside of their heads.

To the guys—who weren't gay—she was super hot. Some thought she was a model; one perverted guy thought she was a playboy bunny—wonder where he got that? That was a Hugh Hefner wannabe.

Her long hair that was a cross between dark blonde and light brown was flowing behind her just like her black jacket. Her back was straight and walked as if she had done this a thousand times. She walked straight up to the stage, as if she belong, her poise, her walk everything about her screamed royalty.

Maora, Maguri; hell everyone was shocked. No one had ever interrupted a Ceremony before. As she went to the podium, the Emperor moved and let her stand there. When she took her place, everyone knew she fit there. It was as if she had done this a million times and had it done pat. She had in the past had more then her share of speeches. More then she wanted too.

She smiled, "Hello! I'm Hikari, and as you can see by my uniform I am not from this school." A chuckle was heard spread through the crowd, she smiled a bigger smile. "I am from your sister school. Athena Academy, my position of course is what you are dying to know right? I am the head of the Student Council."

There was a gasp that spread faster and quicker then the chuckle. She smirked this time instead of smiling. "Yes, at Athena Academy I am the Empress."

Again murmurs erupted around the enclosed space. But all it took to quite everyone down was for her to raise her hand. This really, proved that she knew a thing or two about giving speeches.

"Now, now everyone, please listen. I know you are all wondering what I am doing here. 'Why is an Empress to another school here at ours?' Am I right? The Emperor and Empress Associations thought it would be beneficial for _both _of our schools to…interact and learn from each other. As for the last few decades our schools have had little to no contact with the other.

"This will help us understand each other and maybe make us better at our jobs as the Empress and Emperor. For students as yourselves this will help get adjusted to different…leader figures. Because in the future you will have more then one job and more then one boss, as you switch from job to job or you change bosses in your one job they will be different. Or this will set an example for those that will be the bosses. This will show that even though you're the boss, you can still learn from someone else. This will help you either way prepare for the future.

"For a few weeks I will be the Co-Emperor, working along with Shizumasa. Then after my few weeks are over I will then return to my school do all the paperwork this co-interaction entails. Then Shizumasa will come to my school and do the same things I have done before him. There will be things he will teach me and things I shall teach him.

"Oh and more thing that all of you wonderful, smart, beautiful students might want to know," she winked. "After your Emperor and I do this interaction we will from then on accordant all of our festivals, dances balls etc for our schools!

"Instead of the High School and the Middle School working together and mixing the different peers who are younger and more immature then you; we will be mixing my High School with yours and the Middle Schools together. I believe a week after Shizumasa comes back there is a mixed ball planned. You have a month girls, get sopping for those dresses!" she exclaimed.

She then gave them another smile and some random guy from the back right yelled, "I love you, MARRY ME HOTTIE-SAMA!"

It caused some laughs and some groans. It also caused anger. His girlfriend—who was sitting beside him—took some large object and hit him upside the head. Everyone watched him fly.

The Empress chuckled and instead of saying it's alright when the girlfriend tried to apologize for his rude behavior, she gave the girlfriend her thanks. It seemed though by the way she handled the situation that this incident had happened more then once. Which made someone very unhappy; they didn't like anyone hitting on her.

Then the Empress thanked then all once more and dismissed everyone with a wave of her hands.

* * *

**Moon**: Well that is it for chapter 3! Hoped you enjoyed it.

**Maora**: I WASN"T IN THERE MUCH! All I did was think a little and then bam I was gone. Thanks.

**Moon**: Maora……-evil glare- you will be in next chapter and the next one, be happy! You are one of the 3 main characters in the whole story!!

**Shizun/Taka:** I was interrupted, I thought…never mind she is the Empress so that works. Just please tell me we won't end up paired up together?

**Moon**: Not really…paired in another way but not in OH I LOVE U way.

**Hikari**: HEY MOONY! So when do I do first person again?

**Moon**: I believe chapter 5, yep. Then after that I will switch (chapters 6-7) between first (you) and third person. For chapter 6 it's just the end part few paragraphs. Chapter 8 and 9 I no idea, haven't written them yet. Maybe tomorrow, I did 6 & 7 today!! I even finished typing 2 today and typed 3!

**Hikari**: Oh…is it much 3rd person?

**Moon**: Not really, sigh, this story has taken a heart of its own. I planned so much but I will end up not doing that. Damn the hot gothic guy in chapter 5 for messing me up.

**Hikari**: GOTHIC GUY?! WHERE?! –looks around for him-

**Moon**: Sigh, please review! Preview below of 4!

Preview of next chapter: Shizumasa demands answers from Hikari. What past does Shizun share with Hikari? What's that envelope and why does Maora's dad hand him something?


	4. Invitation

**MOON SAYS**: Wow, I started the header for this—11-20-08—when I published chap 2&3 but I have NO idea when this will come out. I just hope you love it! This is 3 pages (written) and the others were 2! Whoa a day later....must mean i am really good! Heehee, this is over 5 pages, YAAA! I beleive that this chapter had the most words. Nope, 3rd had about 28 more....

**Moon**: Yo! Sorry about the wait!

**Hikari**: It's okay Moony! We understand school is stressful!

**Maora**: Will I be in this chapter more?

**Maguri**: What about me?? I am mentioned like none!

**Moon**: -gives Maora the evil eye- Maguri since this is your first offense and not you 3rd I will answer. Yes, I believe you and Haine get a good bit of the talking!

**Haine**: huh?

**Moon**: Never mind sweetie. Doesn't matter, now go play with Shizun!

**Haine**: K!

**Moon**: Now Maguri read this chapter!

(/\)

_Anger is such a beautiful thing—during its few stages, with time it lessens—till it is no more. _

**Is It True Love**

**Chapter 4-Invitation **

_Shizumasa _slammed the door behind all of them. He then whirled around and faced the new girl. Clearly this showed he couldn't control his anger. Hence the door being slammed shut so hard. Maora could have sworn that people on the floor below them heard it.

Shizun's face held anger and confusion. The emotions flashed back and forth across his face as if he couldn't decide which emotion to use. There was something he didn't get. Why was she here? What was she doing? She had to have some underlining motive, she always did—

He couldn't pointlessly ask himself anymore questions, because for starters he couldn't answer them himself. The second…a cold draft hit his back. His skin was cold. Someone had pulled his shirt up. Wonder who did that?

To his sides he saw Haine and Maguri trying to get to the one who had pulled up his shirt. But it didn't happen. Maora held Maguri back and Ushio did something unexpected. She grabbed Haine.

"Hmm…." That voice made everyone go quiet. It was the new girl; she was the one who had pulled up his shirt.

_Oh shit, _Shizumasa thought, he knew what she was doing. She was going to know, he prayed that God loved him even just a little. Because she would say something, he just knew it. Maybe this was one of the days she actually _thought_ about something before she said it.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "Hahaha, baka did you think you could fool moa?" she asked in a superior tone.

She moved around him till she was directly in front of him and stopped. For a second she glared at him. _Yep, I believe she is mad,_Shizun thought as he sweat dropped. But the glare apparently went away so fast—not as fast as him thinking—those that saw it weren't sure that they had actually saw it.

She sighed and walked into the Emperor's Study and sat in the Emperor's chair. She waited till the ones who sent death glares, confused looks, and thankful looks at her to follow her in.

"This isn't how I thought this would turn out. It was supposed to be fun. This isn't fun, if you can't tell. Just like old times, but…." Her voice trailed off.

Her eyes closed and when they opened again they had completely changed. It was like she had never been sad in her entire life. To the more keen observers it was like she was a totally different person.

"So I have decided that since not only am I utterly bored, but since I have something to do tonight—this shall be a short day. Now I shall go inform the Multi Media Club." She rose out of the chair and headed for the door. But before she went out of the room Haine and Maguri stood in her way.

_Damn, why do people always want to oppose me? Do they not like me that much…nope that can't be it, everyone loves me! _Hikari thought and she overly thought about the subject of people not liking her.

When she stopped and fully focused on them they took that as their cue to start yelling at her.

"How DARE you make a decision without Shizumasa's permission!" Haine was up first for this round of yelling.

And her tag teamed partner entered the ring, "How DARE you ignore and touch Shizun!" Bet you can't guess who that was.

The girl laughed at them, "It seems I know him better then you two, he doesn't care." That struck a chord in both of them. "Now about that thing I have to do tonight….." she trailed off again.

She pulled on the right side of her long black coat and took out some envelopes. She then proceeded to give them to the Emperor.

"Those are invites for a party tonight. Come or don't, the choice is yours. (A/N: I hate this saying the choice is yours…my school annoys me with this.) "Oh there are six in there, one for each of you and one for that Chairman/Principal guy who can't make up his mind on what he wants to be called."

With that said she went up to Shizumasa and stood on her tippy toes as she kissed his cheek. "Bye Nari-koi."

She then hugged Haine and waved as she left the room, "Bye Ha-Chan!" and then she left the room not quickly but not slow either. The room was silent for a few minutes and then an announcement interrupted their silent brooding. A bell rung right before a voice was heard.

"**My fellow students, attention please! I have been told to give an announcement that concerns everyone! By order of our new Empress Hikari—****"** the announcement got cut off for a second, they heard a few words and it sounded like move over and I will do it.

"**Hey everyone, I just wanted to tell you that since we had that really boring ceremony earlier today I wanted to give you the day off! Now have a good weekend and I will see you on Monday!"**

That was when the Student Council room became so noisy no one could even think! It took little over a half hour to get Maguri to come down. Maora was thanked for his service; he had the honor of knocking Maguri out. Once he wasn't unconscious anymore Shizun begin to answer their questions.

Haine of course was just standing there confused, only one person EVER called her Ha-Chan. But she hadn't seen in her a long time… There was no way she was going to be here.

"How old are you Maguri? You didn't seem to be acting your age. Now one question at a time, I know you want to know two things—maybe more but there are only two things I can think of…that I can answer anyway. Why she kissed me and why she calls me that."

He gave Haine a look. _She knows,_Haine thought. _She knows about him really being Takanari-Sama, older twin brother of the real Shizumasa-Sama. _

"Why she kissed me—that is simple. She always does that when she leaves. I have known her since we were children. But what confuses me is how you know her—Ha-Chan?"

Haine sighed, "Once upon a time when I was still a Yankee she was the leader of my gang."

Shizun muttered darkly, "I knew it. Her and my cousin off doing God knows what."

"What did you say Shizun?" Maguri asked. Shizun shook his head, "Never mind, let's look at these envelopes that have invitations inside of them."

They read:

17th Birthday Party

Hikari

Maora looked at this carefully, "Hey isn't this where the Emperor Association meets?"

Shizun nodded, "It's also were the Empress Association meets as well."

Maora whistled, "You have to be mega rich to get a party at this place. She's loaded!"

(/\)

_Maora's Home_:

Maora was greeted by his dad as soon as he walked through the door. "We have a party to go to tonight. Be ready an hour before it starts my son. Here is the invitation." He gave it to Maora and left.

Maora opened it, the font looked strangely familiar.

It read:

17th Birthday Party

Hikari

5:00 Pm

E's Association Building

-Can't get in without invite

-Security provided

Maora's dad popped back in, "Oh and Yoshitaka you're wearing that tux on your bed."

He left before Maora dropped the invite to the floor.

* * *

**Moon**: Wow, five pages this time…wonder if the word count improved.

**Maora**: I don't like dropping stuff…

**Moon**: You had your own little part, two, and you knocked out your boyfriend, will you never be happy?

**Maora**: -starts grumbling—

**Maguri**: I didn't like getting knocked out.

**Moon**: I don't care…it isn't like this was the first time.

**Maguri**: That's the bad thing!

**Moon**: Well that is it for the next chapter!! Who do you want to read the next chapter hmm?

Preview of next chapter: The party and the hot dude that messed up my whole story line! Hikari is back with first person, her view of her birthday party.


	5. The Party

**MOON SAYS: **Well….this week I have lots of HW to do, 24/50 done in one day good (concept cards.) This is the chapter I know I think is my fav, so maybe it's yours. THIS IS THE DANG CHAPTER THAT MESSED EVERYHTING UP FOR ME! I had to COMPELTLY re-do the whole outline…kind of. If the rest of the story seems rushed sorry!  I beat it! Over 3000 words!! YAAA!

**Moon**: Yawn….me don't feel good.

**Maora**: you don't, then why are u working on this?

**Moon**: I promised my Ana-chan (3) if she helped me I would do it! I just spend like 2 hours finding names and a Jap translator that does English words. So hard….

**Maguri**: hmm….well if that's the case I won't let Maora argue today!

**Moon**: -stunned-

**Hikari**: Yep, we will make sure! Ha-chan (3) too! We will go all Yankee on them!

**Haine**: Hai, Kari-chan (3)! Since Moony-chan (3) is feeling bad I will read…

**Hikari**: You can't ha-chan (3)! I the one talking (1st person) in this one! I will do it…again.

(/\)

_Why is it what I want I can't have, why do I have to suffer for something I have never done?_

**Is It True Love**

**Chapter 5-The Party**

Can I scream or yell really loudly, por favor (1)!? I hate parties so damn much! I would never have one if it was up to me. But it is never up to me is it? Nothing in this life—if it can be called that—is up to me.

Sigh, if someone asked me what I wanted to do…which will so never happen. But if they did I would groan unlady like and go into details—not really good ones mind you—about this book series I am reading. It's called _The Claidi Journals._ I just finished _Wolf Star_—the second book out of four.

I need to get the _Wolf Queen_. Have you ever done something—watched a movie or played a video game—and it drives at you to find out what's going to happen next? Of course for me this goes more to the books and fanfics. Yes, I am addicted to fanfics.

And it is driving me mad! I want to forsake this stupid ass party. The only reason I am here is because I have been forced to come. That is the sole—well kind of—reason invited that Student Council from the school I can never remember its name…

Though if my guess is correct poor Shizumasa is still sick and he won't be able to come. Takanari will be coming instead that will make everything…not boring. Not that I'm dissin' Shizumasa or anything, (he is great, not as overprotective as Taka) it's just this _Shizun_ reacts better with the others. And the goal for tonight is to make me not bored.

I let my eyes wonder around the room. Whoa check out that hottie! I let myself start at him. Black jeans, he is so a rebel. Did I mention that those jeans are punk-gothic jeans!? It had the chains…I believe if memory serves me—which about ninety-ninety percent of the time it doesn't—they are called Trip Pants. I think I had some at one point in time, anyway. The shirt he had on made me laugh and reinforced my rebel theory. It was one of those tux shirts. I loved him and his blonde hair already…damn why am I a sucker for blondes?

Did I mention he had a coat like me on? The long-down-to-your-feet kind of coat, and it just made me want to scream when I saw he had on those boots too! Not the scream from before, that was different. I would have married him right then and there if I could.

Then to my surprise and delight—utter delight—he walked up to me after he noticed me eye raping him and yes that was what I was doing. It made me laugh inside, I never thought I would eye rape someone—of course people had done that to me but hey I wasn't people. And damn him, when he noticed that I noticed that he noticed I had been ogling him he chuckled.

His blonde hair was medium length I guess, he had it in a ponytail—short it barely went past the shoulders. His eyes were so beautiful, lavender. I have never seen that color on anyone before. My first thought was contacts but as I looked closer—as he came closer—I knew they were real. I had seen enough people wearing contacts to know. He was taller then me of course, everyone was.

When he got to me he started eye raping me! Talk about returning the favor—I didn't mind really. He saw black skirt—short—I had black pants underneath them (I wasn't allowed to wear leggings) but of course you saw my black knee high boots. The boots went over the pants. Then his eyes went higher to my chest, I will admit—not boasting or anything—I had pretty big boobs, well that is what people told me. I always thought they were normal but apparently anything in the D or double D category isn't normal.

Besides the boobs on my chest, I had a shirt on. It had no straps—I think someone called it a halter top; I am hopeless when it comes to fashion—purple of course, I do love going dark. Like I said it was under my long ass boot length coat. I can't help it everywhere I went I had one on.

He smirked—I guess he approved—and bowed, hand sweeping out like a servant or a guy asking me to dance. Then he spoke, and damn it all I almost lost my self-control. I knew and the ladies around me knew that he would have been a hit on those sex hotlines. That deep but not too deep husky voice, it made my insides churn.

"So my beautiful _gothic _lady, how are we tonight?" he purred, I wanted to just take him and run to the nearest private room or a room with a lock. But I couldn't so I had to drive those thoughts from my head and respond with a joke….yes that would work.

I giggled, I could have died. I never giggle. "So my _gothic punky _man of mystery," his eyes lit up with amusement. "How bold you are to walk up to a—how did you put it?—lady and flirt shamelessly—not that she doesn't like it of course." I respond in my sexy countering voice. Thank God, I was afraid I was going to stutter or tip over my words, it had happened before but I guess my bitchy side took control. When that side takes over I never stutter and my comebacks are good.

We both grinned, it seemed with tied. "I'm Dante, my gothic beauty," he bowed again.

I curtsied, "I'm someone's whose name sucks and doesn't match her personality." I replied with a little bitterness in there, and then I laughed.

He was about to say something when one of the servants working tonight told me my guests—those from the Council—had arrived.

I sighed and turned by back to him and watched them enter. I then shake my head as I turn back to Dante the gothic man of my dreams and apologize.

"I would **love—**you don't know how much—to spend more time with you, my gothic knight—who doesn't know that he saved me from my enemy called bored-ness—but sadly duty calls."

I forgot who, what, when, where, why oh hell everything when he kissed me. Yes, he kissed me! Then he whispered something in my ear as he spun me around—now I was facing a Nari who had a look on his face that made me think: _if looks could kill. _Then we both walked away, back to back.

I have always been proud to say I am a master of hiding my emotions—great for poker, but sadly I don't know how to play. Only a few could figure out what I was really feeling. And unfortunately (for me) one of those few people was now—fuming—in front of me.

When I got to him I sighed and put my hands on my hips and got into my prissy mode. He flinched a little, oh he'd better. It seemed he remembered what happened last time I went into my prissy mode.

I gave him my prissy stare…ok glare was a better word to describe it. My eyes—according to him—hardened. My face looked very and I mean very annoyed.

"And why are you mad, Mr. I-want-to-die-before-my-beautiful-and-merciful-friend-kills-me-painfully-for-being-a-stupid-asshole?" I asked hotly.

He looked around to his friends, who were being smart and had backed away. He was alone, but he'd be damned if he backed down. He stood straight up, his shoulders squaring off.

He gave me his old glare; of course I knew how to dismantle his. He knew how to dismantle mine too. The one who would win was the one who did something unexpected.

I smirked—what he called my deadly smirk—and before he had time to get his guard up I kicked him. I of course did it in disguise though, as I walked pasted him that was when I took my chance and I kicked him. I laughed inside; kicking his shin as I walked past…that was genius.

Ha-chan's (3) friend gave me a smile and a low high five. Ha-chan (3) ran to him to see if he was okay…so did that blonde freak. The only ones I walked to were the remaining ones. Maora was giving death glares at his boyfriend. I laughed as I got that low high five from Ushio. I gave Maora a sympathetic look. But then a thought—an evil one—entered my head.

"Want me to…" I trailed off as all three of us shared a look. We clasped hands and put our heads together for a plan, revenge of some kind.

"First we are going to do some damage here but the big revenge plan we need to plan for later. Something they will never forget, something nightmares will run from." I said wisely, and had both of them agreeing with me.

Maora asked that Maguri didn't sit with the Emperor. I laughed; I wasn't planning on letting that happen to being with. "I had planned to split all of you up from the beginning. You each get a table with the person they chose. I will pick where Shizun will sit and yes I am making the sitting arrangements up as I go. Ushio you get Haine and Maora if you want Maguri you can have him." I explained.

I then explained what would happen the rest of tonight. That as part of the party we would have some type of entertainment (I didn't know, because no one would tell me) as well as dinner. "During dinner is when we will torture them. I have my Nari-koi (2) and Maora you can torture Maguri however you see fit." I finished explaining.

We paused when we felt eyes on us. Shizun—after seeing the look on my face—laughed. I looked horrified because of something I saw. He of course was having his revenge. The fool he is never thought I would go a little crazy—that is in front of everyone. I gave a little shriek when I first saw it. Then I recovered and walked quickly to the man, grabbed the animal he was holding in his arms and ran off. I told a passing security guard he better not be there when I come back. I hid the thing he had in his arms in the bathroom.

I came back and sent level three death glares at Nari. I stopped in front of him and leaned forward and whispered in his ear—which made him twitch, he hated when I whispered in his ear because my breath would wash over it.

"When this is over my dear, you will be begging me for death." I smirked.

With that I left them. How dare he! How dare he do that at _my_ party!—even though I don't want to be here, but isn't the point. He knew I hated people dressed up like that. I—like penguins and all—just not people who dress up as them. This was going too far. The party had already started and I was being a poor host. Not that I cared, I was a little happy at that.

The next hour I was again bored as hell. Or is the saying bored to hell? I avoided the Student Council from the school I can't remember to save my life—sigh it was my sister school for crying out loud! I was the Empress of Athena Academy, I should know, but sadly I don't. That says a lot about me huh?

After that boring hour I told my guests to find their tables and dinner would be served soon. I sat Takanari with a fan girl—serves him right—he hates fan girls—so do I, fan boys too. If I had the choice I would have killed them all, but thankfully—for them not me—it wasn't up to me.

We ate and watched the entertainment that was arranged—by God knows who wasn't me I can tell you that or it wouldn't have been that damn boring—came and went. It's was all a blur to me. See things become blurs when they are boring! That is why I hate being bored, I miss things.

The thing I was nervous about was the reading of the will—my fathers. After he died I was told by the lawyer that it was to be read at my seventeenth birthday party. I was afraid, my father was _**always **_unpredictable.

The old guy—who I think was the lawyer backed then—went up in front of everyone and started talking—I didn't hear anything till my name was said out loud. See that was called zoning out, I do that when I'm nervous. It's a blur when it's boring, zoning out was when I was nervous.

"To my daughter Hikari, you're seventeen! I know that by now you have been running the family business for years and even though I'm dead I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that it's doing even better then when I was in charge of it."

A collective gasp was heard all through the building. Murmurs too, but hey it's not everyday you find out that the wealthiest company out there has been run by a kid for the past nine to ten years. Once they stopped the old guy continued as if nothing had stopped him from reading it.

"My precious little girl, there is one more task I ask of you. I have talked to his father before I did this will and it has been arranged. Yes, I waited till you were seventeen to formerly announce you are engaged. Your fiancé is…" the old man trailed off, damn him.

I held my breath and so did everyone else. We all had different reasons of course. I knew Maguri, Maora, Ushio and Ha-chan (3) as well as Takanari thought I was going to be engaged to Nari. I knew differently. There was no way; my father never liked the Toga family. They were rivals after all, us kids on the other hand were best friends, siblings in all but blood.

"Your fiancé is…" he had gotten some water—the old man. Apparently he had been speaking for quite a while. "Yoshitaka Ichinomiya."

I feel out of my chair. My dad had always been a bastard, why didn't I remember that when this first started? I probably could have prepared myself better, though I should have known when he said he had one more task for me. My dad was bastard yes, but this was going too far. I mean this guy was gay! My father should have known that if he dud this before he died. For all I knew those guys had had butt sex. I would never marry a gay dude; especially if he had butt sex….that is just beyond gross eww.

I became the person that I thought I would never become again. The one I thought I had shaken out of years ago. I heard Takanari groan a 'no'. He saw how I reacted—which was no reaction. I became that girl…the ice princess who was born on the day her parents died. She had died a couple of years ago when my friends, along with Takanari and Shizumasa melted her. Now she was back, and she was going to be a bigger pain in the ass then before.

I heard a noise—everyone did—we all turned toward it. We see my birthday present—the one Nari gave to me—the penguin. I went to pick it up. And then I walked away. The party ended on a depressing note—not only for me.

* * *

**Moon**: Well that is it! Hope you liked it.

**Hikari**: I don't like who I was before…why did she come back?

**Nari**: DAMN IT! We just got rid of her; Shizumasa is never going to let me out again when he finds this out. We spent almost ten years forcing her to melt. Why?

**Moon**: You know why Hikari and Nari. It's not my fault her dad is a cold-hearted bastard that loves to torment her. Well that is it for this chapter, see you next time! 4 more chapters to go!

Preview of next chapter: Hikari deals with school—she is going there remember? But what happens when she catches Maguri and Maora together? Hikari finally gets her one on one conversation with Takanari. Maybe he can help her figure out what's she feeling. What is she feeling? Does she actually like Maroa or does it have to do with her parents?

--I couldn't look at him as I told him what happened. "It hurt, but why? I don't know either of them. Like I care for neither of them, yet why does it hurt so bad?" I asked, tryign to control my breathing again.--

**GLOSSARY:**

1) por favor-Spanish = please

2) koi-Japanese = love

3) chan it's a cute kid nickname


	6. The Pain and Realization of Betrayal

**MOON****SAYS**: Well this is chapter 6! I can't believe the last chapter was like 7/8 pages long! When I wrote this chapter out it was 5 pages…wonder what it will be when I am through? Like always this is for my imouto Ana-chan! --_You'll never make me leave; I wear this on my sleeve—_

_ANOTHER NOTE**:**_this is over 7 pages! WHOO HOO! Over 3000 words too!! YAAAA Guess i can still do it!

**Moon**: Well, I still don't feel so well -sigh-

**Hikari**: It's alright Moony, we understand.

**Haine**: Can I read this chapter?

**Hikari**: Yes….

**Haine**: YAAAA

**Hikari**: not all of it, mind you, just when it goes to 3rd person. K?

**Haine**: Fine……. -pouts-

**Moon**: I wonder where Maora and Maguri went……

**Hikari**: -gives her a look-

**Moon**: Don't want to know, wonder if Nari is sleeping…prob is. Go Hikari, make me proud!

**Hikari**-laughs- Hai, now lets start this chapter.

(/\)

_When will my sadness stop, when will the betrayal stop?_

**Is It True Love**

**Chapter 6-The Pain and Realization of Betrayal**

I hate to admit it; but my life is hell now. I had always told myself that I would never marry. If I did, it would be to my gothic knight! No relation to the guy I met at my party. That was just a coincidence…or are there coincidences in this world of ours?

God knows I want him, so delicious I could eat him up! Oh bad girl, you aren't supposed to be thinking about naughty stuff like that, bad Kari, bad! It doesn't matter even if I want him, I haven't seen him since that night…though what he whispered to me….if he really meant that then I would be seeing him soon. I wondered what school he went to.

The bigger mystery is how he got into my party…I don't remember inviting him; I would remember inviting that hotness. I also don't remember seeing Kyria or Mokona. My eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. I bet they did it.

Though it didn't matter I was most likely never seeing him again, I am engaged remember? Hopefully he left right after he kissed me. God he is a hell of a kisser, makes me want to find him a start more kissing. Knowing that old man he was watching me the whole time and the press has gotten hold of the knowledge that I am engaged now.

That's great, wealthiest heiress of all—who many men would kill for—is engaged to the gayest dude of all. Yep, I would so put those Newspapers out of business, but to be honest if I was the Newspapers I would do the same….

Damn, there goes any hope I could get with that hot dude. Wonder if he wants a one night….bad Kari bad! Get those thoughts out of your head; it **isn't** going to happen…that's the sad part.

Hikari get your head back into the game—and out of the gutter—you have a job to do—again, never have a chance to rest do I? I have to go to that school, the one where Nari is Emperor. I forgot, kuso (1) it's the same school as _him._ At least we won't be in the same classes as him, that's a plus. He's just a sliver after all.

But boy was I in for a shock. I don't know why but I arrived way too early. It seemed that I forgot that this wasn't my school. I had slipped back into routine without even noticing. I did something I didn't predict though. I feel asleep in the Emperor's chair, in the Emperor's study.

Takanari woke me up when he got to school. "How long did you sleep last night? Did you even go to sleep? I bet not. When did you get here sweetie?" he questioned me gently and softly, knowing from past incidents that I had a huge headache.

I get up and sit on the window seal thing. I had one just like it in my study. I look at the window and see this huge tree. Its branches and leaves were silently flowing and twisting in the wind. The wind had all the control, it wasn't the first time I wished I was the wind. That I had some control, even if it was a little. That I was free, the wind and the air were the freest, how I dreamed of being free.

I snapped myself back into reality and answered his questions. "Don't know how long I slept, don't care. Not sure I went to sleep in the first place. My Mr. Flappy stayed with me all night heehee. Ask whoever drove me here; I was in such a daze—that is if you really want to know what time I got here. Then I came in here and did your paperwork—thinking it was mine of course—I finished it though. You should check it to make sure I did it right, that is if you want. I don't care either way." I yawned as I gave him my replies.

My eyes closed then opened, and then finally fluttered closed. I heard him sigh and then tell me to come here. I cheered inside my head. He knew there were very **few **places I could go to sleep. One of them was between him and Shizumasa. And since he was the only one here he would have to do. I go sit in his lap, and then I let my legs drape over the other arm of the chair. After I was comfortable I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I felt his arms tighten around me and I fell asleep within seconds. I don't think he did though, probably went ahead and checked the paperwork I had finished. Though it didn't wake me up at all, guess I was that tired.

Unfortunately—for me that is—I wake up (it didn't seem long either) to a scream. I then proceeded to tell the screamer in a very colorful way to shut up and then try to snuggle deeper into my Nari's embrace. I heard someone trying to stifle a gasp and fail miserably. To further my annoyance Nari started to shake his head. I then retaliated by wiggling to make him stop.

More screaming, then the yelling starts. I couldn't stand (ha-ha) it. I turn my head toward them; my eyes I knew had murder in them. It helped when I gave off a little killer intent. It shut them up, thank God.

"I haven't slept since Kami (2) knows when, so URUSAI! (3) I have a terrible headache so again shut up you Uzai's. (4) I don't care why you screamed and started yelling. All I care is for you to BE QUIET! How would you like it if I just started yelling and started shit when your head was about to split in half?" I cursed at them again.

With that said tried to snuggle and get conformable again when I heard whispering and a growl. Taka…I mean my pillow and snuggle cushion chuckled and whispers in my ear which makes them grow bolder and louder.

"They don't like you snuggling." He almost laughed.

"They actually don't want me anywhere near you to be brutally honest. Do I care? Now tell them to kieuseru. (7)" I hissed. His reply was chiding for my choice of words and he picked me up and tired to make me stand. Keyword here: tired. I almost fall but steadied myself—with the desks' help of course. I look at the others in the room; I ignored the emotions that they had showed.

"Who has a problem with me sitting on my…boy toy's lap?" Nari crashes to the floor, which made me want to smirk, well I tried to anyway. It wasn't a very good one. I watched them all get up. I rolled my eyes as they (Maguri and Haine) raise their hands. I thanked God that they didn't say anything.

"I am not your boy toy _girlie_," Nari growled at me.

I shook my head at him. "You are a boy—I hope so—and you're my toy! You always play with me!"

I turn to the others. "None of you can say anything really, except Maora and Nari-Koi (5), but I know they both don't care. Ha-chan sorry but your not really his girlfriend so that doesn't count. Now next question," I quickly continued before they realized what I had said. "Can you all be quiet? I feel like have a hangover. And before you ask I don't." I was annoyed now. How could they think I had a hangover?

Nari gives me a look. It told me that he wouldn't believe I drank, but after what happened at my birthday party he wouldn't be surprised if I did. I shook my head and him and poked him. He flinched, good for him.

I then give Taka a look and ask for two things. He went over to a dresser and got what I wanted. I took the pillow and blanket he handed to me and went under his desk and started to set it up. If was going to go to sleep down there so I might as well be comfortable.

I didn't even see if the baka's (6) nodded at my question. But before I went to sleep I popped my head back up. They could see only my head above the desk. I looked at Maguri.

"You blondie who shouldn't be a blonde, yes I am talking to you boy. Why would you care if I am sitting in what's his faces' lap? You're in a relationship, and last time I checked it didn't include me or my Nari. Now if I was you Maora—I'm not but that don't matter—I would teach him some discipline. Now have fun!"

I then noticed that Shizun—who really is Taka—was in his chair and my head was next to his knees. That guy who always follows him (Taka) around (don't know his name starts with a T) saw and was thinking perverted thoughts. How do I know you ask? His face told me. I bet Shizun/Taka connected the dots too. He nudged me under the desk when I disappeared underneath the desk.

Boys are such perverts…I wonder if Dante is one. Then my mind started drifting, a few minutes later the word kinky popped up and I shut my brain off.

When I woke up Shizun was gone and there was no chance to replay that perverted scene. To be honest I wanted to do it, why? So I could laugh at everyone for being perverted. I crawled out from under the desk and looked around. There was no one. I looked at the clock. The day had gone by, but wasn't over yet. School had only been out for an hour or so, so that meant that everyone was still here. I know I usually didn't leave my school until five or six. I left after the teachers did, I mean its weird is it not that a student leaves school after a teacher? I was the Empress so I basically ran the school…okay I can leave after them.

I sighed and walked out of the room. I had to find my boy toy. We were going to his house together; yes I was spending the night with him. Apparently he was afraid I wasn't going to sleep again so he has decided to make sure I slept. I had to find him so we could go home. Well….it was a place I had once called home; yeah it had once been my home.

I yawned as I turned down yet another hallway. A few more and I was out of the building—but stopped when I saw them. Maguri and…Maora. I remembered so suddenly that Maora was my fiancé. It was a shock when I saw them making out. I knew he was gay but actually seeing it……

My head started spinning, my vision blurred. I quickly turned away from the make-out session. After I was a little away and knew they weren't following or looking at me I ran.

Why did it hurt? I was the girl who was the Ice Princess, so why? I didn't even know him. I knew he was gay. But it still hurt. It shouldn't have. I didn't know much, but I knew it shouldn't have hurt.

I was in such a daze (again). I didn't even notice that I was running full speed to someone, or into that someone.

Damn, my breathing started acting up. Oh no, I couldn't breathe. Not again, it had been so long since I had an attack. I forgot how much it hurt. Lucky for me the one I ran into knew me and how to deal with my attacks. There were only two people at this school who had ever seen one of my attacks, they both knew how to handle it but one had never helped me before.

It took a few minutes to calm me down. That was the trick I guess to the attack. I looked up and saw Taka. I clung to him with everything I had in me, I willed myself with every ounce of will power I had to not have another attack. Once I had calmed down enough to talk I spoke.

"Thanks, you want to know why don't you? It's been so long I know since I had an attack." I cut to the chase. After an attack you didn't play around, I learned that the hard way years ago. I almost died then. There was no playing around when it came to an attack, especially with this one. He was the one with me when I almost died before. It scared the shit out of him; he wouldn't leave me alone for months after that.

He nodded, he wouldn't pressure me, but on the other hand he needed to now what happened so that he could prevent another attack in case it came again.

I couldn't look at him as I told him what happened. "It hurt, but why? I don't know either of them. Like I care for neither of them, yet why does it hurt so badly?" I asked, trying to control my breathing again.

He watched and said nothing till I was calmed down again. Then he spoke once he was a hundred percent sure I was okay. "You shouldn't feel this pain if he doesn't mean anything to you."

We waited again till he thought the spike in my breathing slowed. "I am not saying that your jealous of Maguri—because you not. I do know that above everything you hate betrayal. After what happened before with your family, I am not surprised. Ever since the party when you heard you were engaged I guess somewhere deep inside you're mind you thought he wouldn't betray you. You thought that since it was decided that he wouldn't hurt you. And you just ran from them and saw that he did betray you. That is why Kari-koi (5) you had an attack, why you felt hurt. Now let's go home sweetie." He said softly to me as if he thought if he spoke any louder I would break. For once I didn't resent that, I didn't get angry because he thought I was weak. No, I was thankful.

(/\)

As they walked with their hands around the other—the boy supporting her weight—they were caught up in their little world and didn't seem to notice that two people were watching them.

One had heard everything, and the other had just watched them walk away together with their arms around each other and laughing. But both saw and heard what happened next.

Hikari—the girl—grinned evilly and slapped his ass, playing around she said in a voice that said, 'you are so screwed'. "We are so sleeping together tonight!"

The Emperor—the boy who was supporting the girl as they walked—blushed not only from the slap to his ass but from what she said. "We are too old for that."

Hikari just laughed, "Nope we _all_ are sleeping together tonight, all _three_ of us. So if you are mad at him you better make up because I will not be unhappy tonight!"

* * *

**Moon**: Haine did you like reading that little bit?

**Haine**: Yes Moony-sama!

**Moon**: -laughs- well that is it for this chapter. Hikari isn't here right now; she left to go get some sleep because she has to be fit to read the next chapter tomorrow! And someone else is going to read with her….wonder who? Do any of you my reader-peeps want someone to read?

**Haine**: I want to read!

**Moon**: You already read……well here is the preview and a glossary.

**GLOSSARY:**

1) kuso- shit

2) Kami- God

3) Urusai- Shut up (when yelled)

4) Uzai- Pain in the ass

5) Koi- love (like a nickname ex. sweetie)

6) Baka- idiot, stupid, dumbass

7) kieuseru- fuck off

Preview of next chapter: Dates and a confrontation! What will Hikari say? What will Maora say? What will Maguri say? Will Hikari snap?

--[OH MY GOD WHO ART IN HEAVEN SAVE MY SORRY UNWORTHY SOUL AND SPARE ME FROM THIS HELL!]—Hikari

--["You really aren't a man are you?"]—Hikari

--["If only you had the balls to say it to my face, then I might not be so mad. But if you have something to say about me say grow a pair and tell me straight up, not cowardly behind my back when you think I can't hear you. BE A MAN!"]—Hikari

_I had fun with that last one….heehee what you think now Ana-chan?_


	7. No Longer Engaged

**MOON ****SAYS**: Well this, my friends is chapter 7! This is a funny chapter (just the things that are said not the feelings and meaning behind everything) crappy chapter name I know….it was either that or pissed, anger, my favorite chapter title: Grow A Pair!

ANOTHER NOTE: I am sad to say that it is around 2300 words, but it is over 5 pages!

**Moon**: Well here is chapter 7! Just two more after this…

**Haine**: I don't want to read anymore….

**Moon**: -shocked- when this happen?

**Hikari**: Sigh, I had a talk with her, Moony.

**Moon**: -nods-

**Maora**: I saw that preview….you hate me don't u moon-sama?

**Moon**: No, I actually love you! I had originally planned to put you with Hikari, but –mutters-

**Hikari**: Dante???? Is he important?

**Moon**: He messed up everything….damn him. Anyway I am going to make Mokona and Kyria read, your next turn is the last chapter! Now Mokona reads first person and Kyria reads 3rd.

(/\)

_Oh when I'm pissed walk away, unless you want a smack down, with you down on the ground._

**Is It True Love**

**Chapter 7-No Longer Engaged**

OH MY GOD WHO ART IN HEAVEN SAVE MY SORRY UNWORTHY SOUL AND SPARE ME FROM THIS HELL!

Yes, I yelled that inside of my head—while keeping a straight face, I am so good. So with that said you can guess that I am in hell right? Not less then a day and not a day, not a few days, two_ fricken _weeks. Yes, two weeks in this hell.

You're asking what for two weeks? Dates, the devil has found me and is torturing me I know it. With the gay dude as his servant….I think. He looked like this was just as painfully so maybe the devil is punishing us both?

Though I am loathe to say this, as it reflects bad on me, I don't even know his name. That's bad I know, all I know him by is Maora….I do know his name is long…damn I hate long names. I laugh at myself, he is my fiancé and I don't even know his name, that's just so bad.

I can see he doesn't want me to be here with me. Even though I don't want to be here either, it still kind of hurts my pride. But unlike him I don't show it, well he hides it but I can still see it. According Taka I am in my Ice Princess mode.

Maora would know once he saw me in Ice Princess Mode that something was wrong. He then would assume I didn't want to be here either or I didn't like his company. Something along those lines I would guess.

Finally, I got fed up with him and lightly slammed my hand down on the table. (That is if you can lightly slam your hand down of course.)

I stared at him. His eyes went back to neutral after a few minutes of staring at the other.

"I know you hate this. I can see it quite clearly on your face that you don't like me. I am getting really pissed. The only reason you are here is because your parents forced you am I right? Yes, I know I am right." I stated not so calmly as I rolled my eyes.

"I can take a hint you know. I don't want to be where I'm not wanted." I stood up then; he looked a little shocked or was that guilt? I couldn't tell, but I didn't care either. "It's not like I did this, so don't go and take it out on me." I pushed my chair in with my foot and my left hand as I grabbed my purse/little book bag thing with the other one.

I looked down at him. "Goodbye," with that I left. I walked outside straight to my limo and told the driver to scoot his butt over. I drove back to Taka and Shizumasa's house.

We ended up talking and playing games till I feel asleep between them. I know that because I woke up between them. It all felt so nostalgic.

Slowly, so I didn't wake them I got up out of the bed. Let me tell you it was hard, and when one of them grabbed me and pulled me back down, well let me tell you that didn't help. When I finally got out of the bed I took a shower and then dressed. I then took a look at the clock. It was time to go so I gently and quietly—first time for everything—woke Nari.

I left a note for Shizumasa—that was when he woke up—and in about a half in hour we left for his school, which I found out was called Imperial Academy. We both did the entrance thing (this time) I didn't even look at Maora as we passed him.

For the next few days—till Thursday—I didn't get see him, yaa me. The only ones I saw were Taka and Ha-chan. I saw that little boy—whose name begins with a T—but I don't remember it. Had something to do with night I think.

But like I sad, Thursday was the day it stopped. My avoiding my future husband that is. That week we didn't see each other made me a little happy I guess. But it wouldn't last, I knew that. That was why I had started to rebuild my walls. I needed to be able to think and protect myself…right?

(/\)

Maguri and Maora were yet again making out. (Do they ever stop?) It started raining a little after a few minutes into their make out session. So they moved under the awning.

Maora froze or tensed up when he saw someone with long hair out in the rain. Poor Maguri noticed. He grew angry. Ok, maybe poor Maora.

"You are so damn jumpy! I swear every time you see someone that looks even a little like her you jump a mile high. Are you afraid of her finding us together? You're acting like your cheating on her instead of me!" Maguri half yelled in anger and fury.

Maora looked shocked. Maguri thought he was cheating on him?! "How am I cheating on you?" Maora asked dully.

Maguri looked annoyed. "How? HOW!? I'll tell you how! You have gone on dates with her for two weeks and with me none! You are bloody engaged to her! You say you love me all the time, yet you won't fight for us!"

Maora was starting to get angry himself. "Fight for us? How am I supposed to do that? I have begged, _begged_ my parents to break it off. They say they can't, that only her father can do that. But let's see…wonder where he is, oh I know. HE'S DEAD!

"I don't love her, let alone like her. If that last date was anything to go by, it won't be long till she gives up. The will said that we had to marry. It didn't say that we couldn't get a divorce…" Maora stopped.

Maora saw that Maguri wasn't paying attention to him, something had caught his glaze. So he turned around to see what it was—in Maguri's arms—after all Maguri was so mad now he was so still, so tense. He then saw the girl he was engaged to, the girl he was just talking about.

Her eyes were first filled with confusion at seeing them together. Then sorrow and anger clouded her beautiful black eyes when she heard his hateful words. Both Maguri and Maora were looking for a certain emotion in her eyes, but sadly they didn't find it. They knew that she wasn't jealous, just mad as hell.

She walked up to them with a purpose. The rain showered her instantly as she stepped out from the awning that was opposite of them. She walked as if she didn't know she was getting soaked by the rain.

She looked Maora in the eyes as she spoke. "You really aren't a man are you?" her words felt as if she had slapped him. "If only you had the balls to say it to my face, then I might not be so mad. But if you have something to say about me say grow a pair and tell me straight up, not cowardly behind my back when you think I can't hear you. BE A MAN!"

(/\)

Not letting up I grilled him more. "Think back to my party. Remember that guy I was talking to before you guys came in? He acted more of fiancé then you do and we didn't even know each other!"

I saw Maora look as if he had been slapped again. I continue on not letting up I was on a roll. "What's more is I can't stand betrayal! Cheating is the worse of it. Yes, Maguri-san was right. You are cheating and it's on me." My words I knew hit him.

I got into his face then, "Do you realize what I can do to your family publicly? I can ruin you and your family. Not to mention Maguri-san's as well. Yes it would hurt me, but hey people tend to feel pity to the victim of the situation. Just for what you did I could ruin the rest of your lives, not to mention your families too."

I saw their scared faces, they knew I was serious. It would really ruin them. I started to walk away to let it fully sink into them. I stopped after I had about three feet in between us. Without turning around I said in a clear yet trembling voice.

"I, Hikari, dissolve our engagement. Goodbye Yoshitaka Ichinomiya."

Yes, I remember his name, why? When earlier this week I couldn't remember it? I had prepared myself for this. I walked away not slow but not fast either. I walked ten steps at the most before Taka and Ha-chan found me. I am proud to say that I didn't cry—that was later.

Ha-chan could tell though that I was close to it. She didn't ask who had made me look the way I looked—which I knew looked pitiful and hurt—no thank God. No she did something better. She went all Yankee on me. She then asked me when and where and who we would fight. I laughed as I heard gasps behind me. I looked at Taka's face and knew that he heard the gasps as well.

I told her to go home, I would tell her later. She didn't argue I went into Yankee mode for a few seconds too. She knew an order when she heard one.

When she left I grabbed Taka, my hands tightened on his arms as I started to fall. My body and my tears, that is.

Taka knew it didn't have anything to do with me breaking the engagement between me and Maora, of course Maora and Maguri thought it was just that. I was trembling because it had to do with _why _I broke it.

Taka picked me up, gave Maora a death glare and told me we were going home and I could sleep with both of them again tonight. He said it loud enough that they could hear, but not loud enough for the world to hear.

* * *

**Moon**: Hikari………Sigh, just a few more chapters.

**Hikari**: Hai Moony.

**Moon**: Don't worry you get a break with the next chapter. Good job Kyria and Kona.

**Hikari**: I do? Thank God!

**Kyria/Kona**: You're welcome Moony-sama. If we could give Kari a break….

**Moon**: -sweat drop at Kyria/Kari/Kona- you will read chapter 9 Hikari, but chap 8 is Takanari he is doing first person!!……well here is the preview. For those that want to read it.

Preview of next chapter: Shizun finally let us into his thoughts. How is he dealing with what happened to Hikari? What are his thoughts on what happened? Will he snap when he sees Maora? Does he blame it on Maora—his friend? What the hell are these chemistry problems?

Cookies if you can solve this one:

What are two Polar Molecule structures?

--["Mushi Mushi? (pause) got it." Haine hung up, she gave me a look that was hardened, but said she was sorry at the same time. "Kari-chan called, Yankee business, meeting soon. I have to go home and get my gear."]--

--[She came back in the room and headed for the window, saying it was closer as she jumped out.]--


	8. Takanari Snaps

**MOON** **SAYS**: Well….today is Thanksgiving or better known as Turkey day….Do any of you know why we eat Turkey today, but get no presents like the other holidays? I will tell you. The fat baby gives us presents, the giant bunny gives us presents, but the Turkey does not. Why? Well many children made a deal with it hundreds of years ago, that if it didn't bring us presents then we would eat it. Has the Turkey brought you presents today?

_ANOTHER NOTE_: Damn.....I went from 1000 and something to 2000 and something to 3000 and something to 1000 and something. It is only 4 pages sigh......

**Moon**: I am so tired….but this is for Ana-chan so….I must go on.

**Hikari**-I feel your pain Moony.

**Takanari**: I have to read this one don't I?

**Moon**: -nods- me loves u too Taka!

**Takanari**: -mutters- chapter 8………

(/\)

She means a lot to us, we who are her only family, we who mean everything to her. So what do we do? We protect her.

**Is It True Love**

**Chapter 8-Takanari Snaps**

She wasn't like herself last night or the night before. I got so mad when I woke up that second day after her fateful meeting with Maora. I looked to my right and propped myself up on my elbow as I looked at her.

I brushed her hair out of her face. She showed her true self only when she was at ease, and most of the time while she was sleeping she was at ease—that is now. That was lately though; she never used to be at ease then.

She used to have nightmares every night. That was why we all slept together. Kari, Shizumasa and I…she always did feel like family, more so then I real family.

I eased out of bed, took my shower, did my morning routines etc etc. Then I woke her up—later we separated. She went to Athena—I went to be Emperor at Imperial Academy.

I will admit I was being childish. I hadn't spoken to Maguri or Maora since I gave the death glare in the rain. I hadn't seen them either. Anyone who hurt her…just thinking about her brought my anger back.

I walked through the school with Toya at my heels. I went straight to my desk. I have to get ready. I finished the paper work and did the homework that I didn't do last night.

**Chemistry:**

Draw BF3 and tell if it is nonpolar or polar. What is its molecular structure? Now draw the dipolar arrows for it.

—Nonpolar, Trig Planner—

What is the other molecular structure that is nonpolar?

—Tertrahedral—

What are the two polar molecular structures?

—Bent and Trig Pyramidal—

H2O has a _________ moment.

—Net dipole—

I sighed with relief—done. Now I have to tell Haine and the other that I am leaving and that whole shebang. To be honest, I think the chemistry homework—which was hard—was easier then telling them.

I left the Emperor's Study and went into the Student Council room, lucky for me they were all there and I didn't have to track them down. I walked up to Haine and told her.

"Haine for the next few weeks I will be at Kari's school. She told me this morning before I left. Will you be okay as my stand in?" I asked calmly as if this wasn't an important question.

It wasn't common, but it had happened once or twice. The Emperor wasn't at school so the Platinum took over. I never asked Kari who took over for her.

Haine nodded, Ushio looked at me—that meant 'okay I will watch her'—and nodded at her. Maguri and Maora were arguing in the corner. I got mad once again remembered what they said and did had hurt Kari.

I told them to shut it or get out. "I have no time for stupid meaningless arguing. So if it keeps up leave." I then tell Haine that if they keep on arguing with each other to take them off the Student Council.

That shocked everyone. Even Ushio who never showed any emotion showed some now.

"Shizun! You can't meant his, were friends! I'm your best friend for goodness' sake!" Maguri cried as his voice trembled just a little.

"No friend would hurt someone important to their 'friend' now would they?" I countered with a bit of steel in my voice.

Maora gave me a guarded look as he spoke. "You would throw away your friends for this girl?"

My face showed sorrow. "I'm the only family she has left. If she doesn't have me…she has no one."

Maora looked ashamed, he should have known. "I didn't know." He should have, his parents talked about her all the time didn't they?

That made me angrier. "You don't know how her parents died? How they tortured her (mentally) or how you reminded her of it all?" I didn't give them time to respond only time to think.

"Her parents—after her birth—cheated on each other and used Kari as a go between, frequently telling the other what they had done. They didn't hit her or anything like that though; maybe it would have been better if they did. Maybe then she could hate them more.

"Then they decided on her seventh birthday to have a fight—in front of her—and they ended up killing each other. Ever since then she has been in charge of her company, Kozo Enterprise." Cries and gasps were heard, but I ignored them. Yes I just named the richest and most powerful company out there.

"She brought it out of the ruin her father left it in and made it the most powerful and wealthy company out here."

I let it sink in then I said, "By being engaged to her you were almost married. Then you cheated on her, and then talk to each other about her—complaining. If that didn't twist the knife in her back that her parents left then the knife you stabbed her with did!"

I stopped when Toya came in with a phone open and running to Haine.

She answered, "Mushi Mushi?" pause "Got it!" she then hung up and gave Maora a look as she spoke. "Kari called, told me all of us are meeting. Got to get home and get my old gear. I hid it in case she needed me. Glad I didn't get rid of it."

She ran out of the room…then walked back in. "I need to get to the window. Closer…"

She jumped then Ushio sighed. "I hope none of you thought she was talking about us. She has a Yankee meeting and I am afraid that if any of us went, we would totally get our asses handed to us."

I sighed, I finished up and left. I had to get ready for tomorrow. I had to get ready for Kari. God only knew how many cuts and bruises she was going to come home with.

(/\)

Maguri gave up and sat down. He and Maora are in a random room with a couch or two scattered around. He sat on the couch farthest away from where Maora was leaning up against the wall.

"What are we going to do? I can't believe we hurt her so much. I never meant too……" Mora trailed off as he slipped down the wall he was leaning up against for the past half in hour.

Maguri looked over at his love and decided they needed to do something, but he wasn't the one to do it. He got up and walked to the door. His hand stopped when it reached for the doorknob. "Go to her, tell her."

He left, leaving a very, very shocked Maora behind.

* * *

**Moon**: Well that is that! One more chapter to go!!

**Takanari**: I felt good to explode but why did…oh never mind.

**Moon**: Sigh, Taka sorry. But it had to be done, now go home and wait for Kari to get there.

**Takanari**: Oh yeah…damn it! I have to go find some Neosporin, alcohol and some bandages. Bye!

**Moon**: Bye see you next chapter—THE LAST ONE! Hikari will be narrating it.

Preview of next chapter: What happened during the Yankee meeting Kari called? Who did she meet that will upset the balance between her and Maora? See Taka at her school, oh and Kona and Kyria will make their appearance!

--[She ran into the room. "Please **do **something about him!" I said. It sounded as if it was a command but she knew me all to well. She grinned after she looked at him.]—

--[Dante and Taka give me a look after the screaming had died down. I grinned the grin that cat from Alice and Wonderland would be proud of. "In ten minutes, find Kona. I bet you $300 that they will be making out with him."]--


	9. The Palladium

**MOON SAYS: **This is the final chapter, over 5 pages and over 2000 words! Hope you liked it and thanks for bearing with me. After this I will work on MMX's sequels (3, 2-chapter stories) then I will work on WDSRL, and do the final touches on Masks and A New Start.

(/\)

_I think I can finally be happy, either that or have lots of fun._

**Is It True Love**

**Chapter 9-The Palldium**

To be honest, I know my father knew I would break off the engagement he set up. He knew Maora was gay. All my pain is that bastard's fault.

Last night was the best night ever! We had a fight or two but we partied mostly. I forgot everything. I remember now why I became a Yankee, it was because of this. The feeling like I belong. That and I forgot all my pain at the hands of my so called family.

These girls love me, they are my family. I shouldn't be upset about that gay asshole—no pun intended there. I never needed him. I still don't need him. I was so over that the moment I came to this party.

Cica told me I wasn't angry about him at all. My problem was that I was caught off guard. That was why I cried after I broke it off. When my guard is down I begin to remember, as I remembered my memories I cried. Wouldn't you?

See one of the things I pride myself on is my guard. No one ever has been able to catch me unawares…except for Shizumasa, damn him! He would always sneak up on me and startle me. I was mad at myself a little at how I let it down and cried.

But that was all. I am better now. Thanks to Cica for making me understand. Cica has always had the insight for feelings and causes of feelings—her words not mine. Now about that baka Maora, I knew if I saw him again it would be different. I knew he would come and apologize. I knew by now that my Taka snapped. It was just a matter of time before the little dipshit found me and wanted to talk and apologize. I knew I wouldn't let him, I hate apologizes.

I found out something that night, one of the girls (Boneko) had taken or rather kidnapped and held Dante hostage. Yes I said Dante my gothic hottie. Apparently she saw him with the enemy leader.

She was probably hitting on him—I would too…wait I already did. I set him free. Then as we started talking I find out that he goes to my school. No wonder he got invited. Kona and Kyria must have seen him there and gave him an invitation to my party.

I was surprised and I showed it, which made him shocked. He was used to the me—the Ice Princess who was the Empress at his school—at school that was emotionless so yeah he was shocked. I told him next time he came to school—when I was there—to come see me and I would put him on the my Student Council. We talked about that the rest of the night.

Then I had dreams about him. That dude is so becoming my…damn. I don't remember what rank it's called. Not Platinum like at Taka's school. Our ranks are way different. These are our ranks compared to their ranks.

Rank 1: Mercury : Gold

Rank 1: Palladium: Platinum

Rank 2: Zinc : Silver

Rank 3: Nickel : Bronze

Anyway now I am in my study. Dante is mingling with my Student Council. Two girls only, Taka has too many people in his.

Kyria is quiet, reserved but had a…weird sense of humor. When I said weird I mean very wicked and demented. She had light brown hair, which was medium length and went to about halfway down her back. It was straight, she couldn't stand curls. She's about 5'5 to 5'6 somewhere around there.

Mokona—Kona for short—was loud, outgoing, always trying to get into a fight with someone. She is the exact opposite of Kyria. She was my second in command when I was a Yankee. Now we are High School students who become Yankees on and off. Like last night for example. She has flaming red hair, as if she was a flame itself, it so matches her personality. About 5'4 to 5'5, just an inch or so taller then me, but hey we can't have everything we want in life can we?

Now there was Dante, who is my Palladium—and doesn't know it. I know weird rank. Whoever made up the ranks were deprived of something. Maybe a lot of things they were deprived of, life had to be one of them or a brain.

I think I could fall in love with Dante. Give me year or less and I could…no it would fall I love.

An image of him flashed before my closed eyes. Yes I was sleeping on the job, back to Dante! I licked my lips at his picture. But my image and daydream was interrupted by Kyria. Who if I didn't love I would have killed. She shut the door behind her quickly.

"Kona is holding him off, do you want to talk to him?" she asked me.

I was confused and showed it, I trusted her. When I trusted someone I showed them what I was feeling, I didn't have to guard myself around them. She and Kona were one of the few I trusted. My voice sounded confused, "Shizumasa?"

Kyria shook her head, I knew she had rolled her eyes, and by rolling her eyes I knew she was annoyed at me. "The gay teme!"

My eyes narrowed. It didn't get unnoticed by Kyria. "Send him in!" I commanded, but not to harshly. She understood that I was serious; I only 'commanded' things when I was serious and wasn't really thinking all the way through—narrow minded you could say. She knew I wasn't ordering her about.

Kyria walked out and brought him in. As he walked in he looked and surveyed the room. It was different then his Emperor's room. For one there was color in this one—dark of course. Unlike the room at his school, Maora saw that this one had a door—besides the entrance door. It was to my right, but to his left all the way in the corner or the other side of the room.

He guessed it was a bedroom. How did he know? The door was open and when he looked inside he saw a mirror and the mirror reflected a bed. So she slept here too? Thinking about what he had learned yesterday about her he would sleep at school too. He was drawn out of his musing by a voice, her voice.

"Is there a reason why you are here?" I asked there was no formality, no niceties, nothing other then a voice that was emotionless, hard, harsh and to the point.

He nodded, "I wanted to talk and say I'm so—" I cut him off; I so did not want to here this. And I said it too, no niceties there either,

"I so don't want to hear your apology. If you want to talk make an appointment. I have no time right now. Right now—before you came in—I was planning a ceremony for the Palladium…by the way would you go get him on your way out? After you talk with Kyria first," I smiled. I of course had thought of something. Kyria….

I saw the confused look on his face and heard it in his voice as he asked, "Who?"

"Her Palladium, it's the same thing as our Platinum. Basically the same thing, but different name, well there all guys of course, and the Platinum at our school is a girl. That's because we have Emperors, like this school has Empresses." Maora's Emperor said as he entered the room and walked over to me.

Maora was shocked. I smirked, "We are no longer engaged so don't you dare think I am a hypocrite. As I said, we are not engaged so this isn't cheating." I said bluntly and really to the point, I didn't dance around anything like most would have. You could also hear the smirk in my voice.

Maora nodded. "We do need to talk," with that said he left. I could hear him ask for Kyria. She knew what I had said, and scheduled him an appointment. Then when she was done Dante came in.

"That was mean Kari." Taka said, he tried to look mad but it didn't work. His eyes were laughing.

"What did she do this time?" Dante asked.

"She was playing with Maora." Taka replied curtly as he looked at me, his eyes narrowed.

Dante raised an eyebrow, "oh, who is Maora?"

"Ex-fiancé," Taka and I say at the same time. "Not by choice though," I covered for myself with my tone full of bitterness. I said it hoping it wouldn't have any effect on us.

We were about to explain to Dante when Maguri rushes in breathing hard. We all raise both of our eyebrows.

"We…broke…up." He said in between breathes, more like gasps. I bet he ran all the way over here when he heard Maora had left. To say we all were shocked was the understatement of the year.

I laughed after I got over my shock—which was quicker then the boys. They all looked at me though; a funny look ha covered their faces. "That explains things. " I sat and thought for a second about this new development. I then get the perfect plan, already set in motion too.

I clapped, which made them stare more. I also stood up, which made them take a step back. They took more steps back when I walked over to the doors and yelled, "KONA!"

She ran into my room so fast I swear she was on steroids. Which she wasn't, she didn't like the side effects. "Please **do **something about him!" I said. It sounded as if it was a command, but it wasn't. She knew me all to well. She grinned after she gave him a look. I knew that look, she was eye raping him…not raping…checking out.

After she dragged him out of the room we heard screaming. Screams as in OH MY GOD I AM ABOUT TO DIE screams. Dante and Taka give me a look after the screaming had died down.

I grinned a grin that cat from Alice and Wonderland would be proud of. "In ten minutes, find Kona. I bet you $300 that she will be making out with him.

They looked horrified, then confused. They asked me what about Maora. I then see a look on there faces. It was first scared because of what Maora might do—to anyone—when he found out about Maguri and then…I didn't want to know that look. I laughed to take my thoughts away from the look they gave me that I didn't want to know about and tell them that Kyria will have Maora wrapped around her finger before long.

I then changed the subject. "Dante we need to focus on something else. Since you are my only Council member that isn't…preoccupied I need your help setting up and planning for the next Ceremony."

He nodded and asked me what it was. I then proceeded to tell him about introducing him to the school. He then nodded at me again, "So this is to introduce the first man on the Student Council in God knows how long."

I then smirked and he caught it. "Kind of, you got half of it right. I will not be just introducing you as a Student Council member, but as my Palladium as well."

He gave me a look that, I thought it told me he was about to faint. Well, either that or he thought I was lying. I went over and kissed him. I knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Moon**: Well that is the end of this! Sorry Kari for making you read so many chapters…Kari?

**Kari**: hmm? Yes Mooney, did you say something?

**Moon**: -sweatdrop- Your thinking of your boyfriend again, aren't you?

**Kari**: -nods-

**Moon**: -sighs- well that is the end of Is It True Love, I will after this start uploading my three sequels to Matchmaker Xellos. I already have then written just need to get them typed up! Well TTFN!


End file.
